Reinforced thermoset plastics are made of plastic resins and reinforcing fibers. They are widely used in commerce as materials because of their advantageous combination of properties, including light weight, high strength to weight ratio, and ease and versatility of construction.
A major technical challenge underlying thermoplastic resin compositions is that although thermoplastic resin compositions are relatively easy to process, the high temperature stability, durability, resistance to creep, (high temperature) dynamic behavior of these polyurethanes, as well as their stability in some commonly-used processing aids, is less than might be desired for some applications.
Furthermore, flow properties during processing (e.g., MVR), poses continuing challenge considering the ever increasing complex molding shapes, two-component molding operations and the like used in, for example, injection molding and blow molding.
In view of the above, there is a continuing need for thermoplastic resin compositions that meets the above challenges.